


Tutoring sess

by zaddy_123



Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [4]
Category: monster cock - Fandom - Fandom, muscle - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, All the Way Through Penetration, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animal Cock, Bedroom Sex, Cherry popped, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Deflowered, Dominance, Double Penetration, Equine Penis, F/M, Fainting, Forced Orgasm, Growth, Gym, Horse cock, Impossible Fit, Inflation, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Muscle Growth, Orgasm, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Ruined Asshole, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spying, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Tutoring, Virginity, Virginity Kink, White Cock - Freeform, all the way through, black cock, brutal sex, bulge, cock growth, cum dump, cumflation, cunt buster, distention, flared tip, gaping, giant, huge cock, hyper, hyper cock, monster cock, muscle monster, muscular, penile spikes, perv, pussy gaped, rough, ruined pussy, shower, spiked cock, throat fuck, throbbing, veiny cock, virgin, womb, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: Jake and Jamal are boyfriends, but they rarely fuck each other. They spend most of their time fucking girls together.Jamal has a tutoring session with this cute little girl from his high school. Little did she know, he wasn't the only one that was going to be fucking her. They take her up to her bedroom and ruin her pussy and asshole beyond belief, but just when she thinks things couldn't get worse, Jamal and Jake join hands to enter their true forms, purebred sex gods.
Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142474
Kudos: 28





	1. Shower cooldown

Jamal was 6’10. He was in the school gym, over 600 pounds on the bench press. His muscular white boyfriend, Jake, was spotting him. Jamal got up, his muscles pumping with blood, sweat dripping down his body. He wore a black cutoff t-shirt and red shorts, practically displaying his monster bulge to the world. He stood a few inches taller than Jake. Both of them had a shaved head, completely bald and shiny. Jamal got his backpack, and they went down the steps to the locker room. Little did they know, a cute little freak was watching them.

“Hey Jake, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Jamal said.

“Are you serious, I thought we could have some fun first,” Jake said.  
Jamal looked at Jake.

“Come on Jamal, you know I like it when we’re all sweaty after a workout.”

Jamal smiled, “I’m sorry babe, but I have to wash off and go to this dumb tutoring session for math, and you have to study for a test tomorrow.”

“Come on babe, I know you want some action, a little cooldown or something…”

Jamal scoffed and then sighed. He dropped his bag and pushed Jake against the locker room wall. He grabbed Jake’s wrists firmly, pinning him there against the white cinderblock. Jake smiled. Jamal went in for the kiss. They passionately slipped tongue. Jamal reached down and stroked Jake’s bulge in his shorts. Jake groaned and his cock grew, but Jamal pulled away a few seconds later.

“Aw what?” Jake said, “Why’d you stop?”

“I’m sorry babe, I told you I have to shower and get to my tutoring lesson.”

“No fair,” Jake said.

Jamal took Jake’s face in his hands, “Babe, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Listen, this little freshman girl is tutoring me, her name is Ari. I’m going to her place, I’ll text you the address and later tonight and we can fuck her together.”

Jake smiled, “I love ruining little girls with you Jamal.”

“Of course you do!”

“Well we’ll have to fuck her ass together,” Jake said, “I love feeling your dark meat slide against mine as we tear up a tight teen’s asshole.”

“Definitely, but I want you to break her in first, my treat to you,” Jamal said.

“You’re the best, I’ll see you later tonight,” Jake said, giving him a long wet kiss before leaving.

Jamal went to the shower and got his shower supplies out of his bag. He took off his clothes. First came his shirt. He took off his sweaty black cutoff revealing his 10 pack of abs and giant pecs. His biceps were huge. His entire body was completely defined. 

“Oh fuck!” Jamal said.

He suddenly grabbed the bulge in his shorts and he groaned as he felt his cock grow and ache. He pulled down his shorts, slowly. His thighs were huge, it looked like he was part horse, so much power inside those massive legs. He pulled down his shorts all the way, revealing his monster cock. 

It was dark, veiny, and throbbing. His meat was over a foot long, and still growing. Underneath, his nuts were like cantaloupes, big and juicy, pulsing and sweaty. Their musk released into the air, filling the entire shower room. He reached down and turned the shower nob on. The water was warm and relieving. Jamal put his head up, soaking bald head.

Jamal’s cock grew longer, thicker, and harder with every throb, every pulsating vein delivering more blood to this godly dick. He was hunched over, stroking his monster with his right hand while his left hand braced against the tile wall. Finally, at 18 inches, his cock reached its full length. He was panting hard, sweating furiously. The vein on the side of his head bulged.

Steam had filled the entire room. Jamal’s cock was no longer aching, but lightly throbbing. He grabbed his shampoo and washed his pits. They were practically the only hair on his body. He regularly waxed and shaved his pubes and his balls, keeping them nice and shiny for Jake and any girls he may meet.

The little freak stared at his monster. She had her hand down her pants and was fingering herself furiously.

Jamal stroked up and down, the water flowed around his veins and down to the shower drain. He picked up his speed. His monster was getting hard. His veins throbbed with his cock, as if his entire body was designed for the singular purpose of fucking. He felt his cock ache and tighten. It was happening. Jamal took his arm off the wall and started jacking off with both hands, furiously.

“Oh God…Oh God…OH GOD! RUUAAHHHHH!” Jamal roared! 

His eyes turned red. His muscles throbbed, and his cock blew it’s giant load. A wave of hot sticky, creamy sperm shot against the blue tile wall, he stroked a few more times, gripping his rod tight, and another load blew out of his thick dark tip. With every pulsating throb, a bulge traveled up his cock, delivering the thick load of sperm to his tip and blasting against the wall, splashing everywhere. He blasted and blasted, and it just couldn’t stop…until a whole minute and a half later, when the last spurt finally shot out.

Jamal looked at what he had done and chuckled. The entire blue wall was coated in a layer of off-white, sticky goo. And it was slowly flowing down to the tile floor. It must have been at least 5 gallons of baby-juice that were just sitting there in his fertile nuts.

“Holy shit,” he said.

His cock was still hard, so much so that it nearly hurt. It slowly went soft. He grabbed his shower sponge and poured some old spice body wash on it, then he soaped up his entire dark body, making sure that his cock especially was squeaky clean. As the sperm flowed down from the wall to the floor, it nearly clogged the shower drain with how thick it was.

Jamal turned off the shower. He got his towel and dried off. He got on some underwear, it was tight but he needed to be secure when he had a monster thick dick. He pulled up the tight black fabric, nearly suffocating his schlong. He then pulled up his blue shorts and threw on a black-t shirt. He took a look at the wall. It was still completely covered in a thick film of cum. He decided to leave his artwork there. He smiled, proud at the mess he made and left.


	2. Meeting the tutor

Jamal had texted Jake the address, he was driving to Ari’s house. He had a black Dodge Challenger with a chrome plated blower on the hood. It was a beast of a car, two red stripes going down the middle. He stopped at her house, a large colonial on the suburban street. Jamal got out of the car, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, Jake had texted him: 

“Remember, you can fuck her pussy first, but I get that ass first,” he texted a wet emoji at the end of the message. 

Jamal smiled and texted back, “You got it babe,” with a winking emoji.

He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. It had a nice old-fashioned chime. Jamal sighed, he had to get ready for this math exam or he might fail the class, and if that happened, he might be put on academic probation, prohibited from playing football. The door opened.

“Hi Jamal,” a cute voice said.

Jamal looked down. In front of him was a petite Latina teen, Ari. She was 17, a senior, just like Jamal. She was 5 foot 2. She wore a slim fit plaid v neck shirt and a tight black skirt. She looked up at him with her deep brown eyes behind her big circular glasses. She had freckles and long, wavy brown hair, a true Latina queen.

“Wow, you’re looking really good today,” Jamal said. He wore blue shorts with his black t-shirt.

“Hehe!” Ari chuckled, “I just wanted to look good for this tutoring session, now let’s go learn some math!” She said. 

She turned around and pried her eyes away from his bulge. Jamal followed her inside.

“Would you like some water?” Ari asked.

“Uh no thanks, I’ll be fine thanks,” Jamal said.

“Alright, well you can just have a seat over there,” Ari pointed to the dining room table.

The giant window next to it let in a lot of light. It overlooked a nice stream going through their backyard. Jamal sat down in the chair at the end of the long side of the table.

“So, you told me you were having trouble with derivatives,” Ari said.

“Yeah, they’re confusing,” Jamal said.

“Well, maybe we can go over them and try some problems,” Ari said, she sat down at the chair adjacent to his, at the head of the table.

Half an hour later, Jamal was getting it. The concepts were understandable.

“12 cubed plus 48 squared plus 48,” Jamal said.

“Very good,” Ari said.

“Thanks,” Jamal said.

She stared at his bulge, Jamal was half hard, and his shaft curved around in his tight underwear, and Ari knew he was getting sick of these problems, even though he was acing them. His bulge throbbed and grew a little bigger. Ari felt her twat moisten.

“So, what do you say we take a break from this stuff?” Ari said.

“Okay,” Jamal said, “I am getting pretty tired of these questions.”

“I can tell,” Ari smiled, “I think you need a little reward.”

“Really?” Jamal asked, he smirked, “What were you thinking?”

Ari got up off the chair and down on her knees. Jamal pushed his chair out and sat facing her. She crawled up to him, slowly feeling his muscular calves with her tiny little hands. She ran them up over is knees and down his thighs, finally reaching his bulge. Jamal groaned as she touched it, she felt it bulge and throb with power. Ari smiled and rubbed it before going higher, feeling his abs and his pecks, climbing onto him until they were face to face.

“Hi,” Jamal said softly.

“Hi,” Ari said. She put her lips on his.

They kissed passionately, Jamal had his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her in close. Her arms were around his neck, she was practically in love, waiting for this moment since the second she laid eyes on his beautiful dark body. She was sitting in his lap while they made out, she felt his huge bulge throb in its tight package, it made her cunt soaking wet. Their kiss was wet and long, Jamal’s tongue was dominating her mouth, twisting around her tongue and poking the back of her throat, she nearly gagged and pulled away, two strings of slobber connected their mouths.

“Woah,” Ari said.

“What’s wrong,” Jamal asked.

“Nothing, it’s just…you’re so big.”

“Ari, what is it?” Jamal asked.

“I’m a virgin, and I want this to be really special, but I don’t want to disappoint you,” Ari said.

“Aw, Ari. I promise you this will be special, and you aren’t going to disappoint me,” Jamal said.

“Really?” Ari asked.

“Yes, I promise.”

Suddenly, the door opened.

“Heyyooohh!” Jake said. 

Ari looked behind her, “What the hell, who are you?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Jamal said, “Hey babe!”

“He’s what?” She jumped off his lap, “What’s going on?”

“Wow. Nice place,” Jake said.

“We haven’t even gotten started yet, babe,” Jamal said to Jake. Jake wore gray sweatpants with a white hoodie.

“Oh good,” Jake said.

“Gotten what started?” Ari asked, her voice shaking, “What the fuck is happening?”

Jake came closer and Jamal stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from going anywhere.

“We’re going to ruin you, cutie!” Jake said, he rubbed his thick bulge in his pants against her face.

“Aw, eww! Get away from me!”

“Aw, come on now, is that any way to treat a guest?” Jake asked.

“Jake, this is Ariana, Ari for short, she’s my tutor.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ari,” Jake said, kneeling down face to face and striking her chin with his hand.

“Fuck you,” Ari said, she spat on Jake’s face.

“It seems she has some attitude problems,” Jamal said.

Jake wiped his face, “It’s okay,” Jake said, “Let’s take her to her room and get ready for some action.”

“Why are you doing this?” Ari said, beginning to cry.

“I promised Jake that I’d let him have a piece,” Jamal said, “Don’t worry Ari, I promise we’ll go easy on you.”

They took their clothes off. Jamal let go of Ari and pulled off his black t-shirt, revealing his massive chest. His bulging pecks and his hot abs. Ari was frozen with fear, she didn’t dare try to run, even though she wanted to. She watched in awe as the two beasts around her stripped down. Jake pulled off his sweater and tank top, revealing a chest as muscular as Jamal’s, both of their bodies were shining in the light, perfectly waxed and oiled. 

She watched as Jake pulled down his pants first, slowly. He had to reach down far, past his knees. Ari gasped as his thick white rod was slowly being revealed. She thought it would never end. With one hand, Jake pulled down his pants with one hand, and with the other, he pulled out his cock. Finally, the monster gave way and sprang out. Ari felt her pussy squirt a little. In front of her was a 17 inch long, 4 inch wide monster cock. She smelt it’s musk, it was thick and hot, filling the room with the pungent scent. 

“Holy fuck,” Ari said, taking a step back.

She felt Jamal tap her on the shoulder and she turned around, except it wasn’t his hand. It was his giant cockhead. A glob of precum dripped onto her shoulder, she jolted back and fell on the ground. Looking up, two giant beasts were stroking their monsters. Jamal was only an inch longer than Jake’s and just as thick, but the difference was nearly imperceptible at their size.

“Oh God,” She said, “What are you guys gonna do to me?”

“What do you think?” Jamal asked.

They carried her up the steps, the whole time she flailed her arms in the air.

“Stop struggling bitch,” jake said, “It’s only gonna make this harder.”

“Is this your room?” Jamal asked, her computer was on the desk and she had the same pink sneakers in her open closet that she wore occasionally to school. Ari said nothing, she just looked down in shame.

“Oh yeah, this is the one,” Jake said.

She had a king size bed, but they didn’t go anywhere near that. Jake locked the door. Jamal dropped Ari on the floor.

“You guys are fucking animals,” She said.

“You haven’t seen nothin yet,” Jamal said, he grabbed her plaid top and her tight skirt in one hand.

“AAAAHHH!! YOU FUCKER!” Ari screamed as Jamal ripped off her entire outfit in one motion.

Her tits popped out and her pussy was wet and leaking. Jamal threw her torn clothes to the side. Ari was on the carpet floor, on her knees, naked and covering herself with her arms. Jake and Jamal chuckled, staring at the pathetic little teen. A puddle of pussy juice started forming on the floor.

“Aw, looks like someone’s getting turned on,” Jake said.

Ari started to cry, “Fuck you, I can’t help it.”

“Oh, you will be fucking us,” Jamal said, “But first you’re gonna get our dicks wet!”


	3. DP Throat Destruction

“Ooh what are these,” Jake said, looking at the chokers. He grabbed one and put it on Ari.

Jamal picked her up by the throat and sat her back against the side of the bed.

“Open wide bitch!” He spat.

“GUGK!” was all Ari managed to get out, a loud gag.

Jamal had shoved his giant cockhead in her mouth. Ari twirled her tongue around the dark tip.

“UUuhoohhh Ffffuuuuckkk!” He moaned, surprised.

Jake was leaning against the door, stroking his cock watching them go at it. Jamal pushed hard with his waist. With a pop, his cockhead made it past her mouth and into her throat.

“Uuuughhhhh!” Jamal groaned.

Ari’s mouth was forced open now. She looked at Jamal, wide-eyed and tearing up as the hard shaft went deeper. 

“Aww, do you not like that?” Jamal said, smiling down at Ari.

A tear went down her left cheek and she blinked.

“Well too bad,” Jamal said, “You’re just a fucksleeve from now on.”

Jake moaned, “Fuck that’s hot babe,” he stroked his monster harder while watching them.

Jamal smiled and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her deep onto his cock, hard.  
Ari’s eyes went wide and she gagged as his thick shaft went down deeper. She felt her throat stretch open, the thick veins pressed against her esophagus, nearly suffocating her. The choker made it even harder for her to breathe, it was tight and strong. Jamal liked that. She had already taken 10 inches, just 8 more to go. Jamal started to shimmy his cock down her throat, lightly thrusting, slowly getting deeper and deeper. But it was taking too long.

“Ugh!” Jamal groaned in annoyance.

“What are you waiting for, ruin her throat!” Jake said.

Jamal felt a passion ignite inside her. He was gonna do it. He pulled out slowly, bringing out his wet and slobbery rod until only the tip cock was in her mouth. Ari coughed with his cockhead in her mouth, getting spit all over the place. Her drool was all over her tits and chin.

“Aw yeah, you like that bitch?” Jamal said.

Ari looked up and said nothing. Jamal smirked and tightened his grip on the back of her head.

“RRAAAAHHHH!!!” He let out a battle cry and thrusted deep inside her.

“Guk-Gak!” was the sound her throat made as the giant shaft went balls deep down her throat.

Jamal’s dark, heavy nuts slapped against her chin. The sensation felt odd and the choker certainly wasn’t helping. He was inside her stomach, he broke through the throat hole.

“Shit, I think I got into her stomach,” Jamal said.

“Nice work babe,” Jake said.

Jamal pulled out halfway and slammed in again, making spit and drool go everywhere from her face. He picked up his pace and pounded for a few minutes while Jack stroked his white monster, leaning against the door.

Ari was fingering herself down below while Jamal fucked her throat. A puddle of pussy juice was directly beneath her.

“Aw look, she’s enjoying it,” Jake said.

Jamal looked down, “Well we can’t have that, now can we babe?”

“Absolutely not,” Jake said.

“Come over and get in on this,” Jamal said.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Jake walked over and held his dick over Ari’s face, he let a glob of precum drip down into her eye. She winced. Jamal tried to pull out but her throat was stuck on his dick. He brought up his foot and pushed against her face while he pulled his wet rod out. Ari coughed and gagged, putting her hands against his waist.

“Holy fuck! You monster!” Ari said.

“Monsters,” Jake corrected.

Jamal grabbed the left side of her cheek and Jake grabbed the right as they both shoved their rods into her mouth. It was hard but together, they opened up her throat hole and broke inside. They both thrusted deep until she had taken both of their 17 and 18 inch monsters, balls deep, into her stomach. With the choker pressing against her throat, it prevented her esophagus from stretching out. There were two long bulges going down her neck into her stomach. Their dicks were pushing against each other and throbbing hard. Through her throat and around the choker, all the veins on their cocks were clearly visible with every throb.

Like pistons, Jamal pulled out while Jake thrusted in, then Jake pulled out while Jamal thrusted in. Suddenly, they got that tingly feeling at the tip of their cocks, they were gonna cum. They thrusted inward together and Ari’s throat made even more unholy noises as they pounded fast, then it happened. They made out with each other as they came down her throat, dumping load after load after thick load into her stomach. Ari felt sick. Her belly was inflating rapidly and there was nowhere for it to go. Her belly just kept inflating, the cum traveled down her digestive tract and eventually her ass let out a loud farting sound as a river of nut shot out of her asshole. 

“Oh fuck!” Jamal said.

Her belly was inflated to the size of nearly a beach ball. Ari grabbed the bedframe as they pulled out with a pop. She gagged and coughed up a load of sperm. They started jerking their monsters.

“Hold up your tits, bitch!” Jake said.

Ari was woozy, but the command registered and she reluctantly obeyed. She looked up at them with her dazed eyes and crossed her arms, holding her tits up, and making a pouty face. They smiled. She was too exhausted to bring her arms up. The double-blast of sperm caught her off guard. Two warm jets of thick cum sprayed all over her face, going everywhere. Jake and Jamal then lowered their cannons and aimed at her tits, coating them as well in baby juice. It was 15 whole blasts of sperm on her, and 22 blasts inside her from each of them, but finally, their hoses ran dry. Jake squeezed out the last thick glob onto her forehead. Meanwhile, her ass was shooting out the excess cum inside her, covering the floor in warm sticky sperm.

She was showered in their cum. Her hair was sticky and wet. From the top of her head, covering her face, all over her tits, and flowing down her slightly inflated stomach to her pussy, dripping down to the floor below, she had been bathed in sperm. It must have been 15 whole gallons. They didn’t care to wipe her down.


End file.
